


Teddy Wins the Cup

by mm8



Series: MMoM [56]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Closet Sex, Community: hh_sugarquill, Cupboard Sex, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2016, Mutual Masturbation, Public Sex, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, genprompt_bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6781423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy's team just won the World Cup so he and Harry celebrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teddy Wins the Cup

**Author's Note:**

> For day 8 of the 2016 round of mmom. Written for 'Festivals and Celebrations' for genprompt-bingo

Teddy's team had won the Quidditch World Cup. _Teddy_ had _won_ the _World Cup_. It was him catching the snitch that clinched the score for England vs South Africa. England had won! He had won!

They would be a major press conference in about an hour and an after party to follow. But before all that, he happened upon his Godfather in one of the rare empty corridors. They embraced, and then Harry shoved him into the nearest cupboard.

"Fuck you were so good out there," Harry complimented as he tore at Teddy's uniform, undoing the laces of the Seeker's trousers. "The way you _flew_." 

They met in a desperate, messy kiss, all tongue and spit, but neither cared at that moment. Teddy whimpered as Harry pulled out the Seeker's already leaking cock and began to jerk him off with firm strokes, using his precum as an easy lubricant. 

"You too," the Seeker groaned. "I need to feel you."

Teddy could feel Harry's smile against his lips as the older man hurriedly unzipped his trousers, and pressed their bodies closer together. The Seeker groaned buried his face in his partner's shoulder when Harry wrapped his hand around both of their erections, muttering a quick spell. 

Gods, it was too much. The adrenaline from winning, getting a hand job from the most wonderful man in the world. God. Harry's cock against his own. It was just so perfect. So hot, so hot. Teddy panted into his partner's neck, tempting not to bite the tanned flesh. His hands were tangled in his Godfather's messy hair, tugging at Harry's scalp. " _Harry_ ," he moaned. "Please."

Even though he couldn't see Harry, he could tell that the older man was smiling. "Yes? Please _what_ , Teddy? You might have just won the World Cup, but I thought I had still taught you manners."

" _Argh_ ," he rolled his eyes. "Please, _daddy_. I want to come. Can I come?"

A deep rumble rolled from Harry's chest and he pumped their members faster. Teddy squeezed his eyes shut and let out a few short breathless gasps as he came in hot white bursts over his and Harry's fists. A few moments later, Harry grunted and orgasmed as well. 

They stood in the broom cupboard for several minutes, recollecting themselves. Teddy gave Harry a small kiss on his lips after enchanting a cleaning charm. He eyed his Godfather, with his flushed face and swollen lips. "So, we leave a couple minutes after each other and meet at the after party like we never did this?"

**Author's Note:**

> * Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
>   
> 
> * You can follow me on [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/).
>   
> 


End file.
